


In A Heartbeat

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But Not Much, Inspired by In a Heartbeat (Short Film), M/M, Mostly Fluff, Prinxiety - Freeform, Slight Angst?, Yes I'm Technically On Hiatus But I Was In Desperate Need Of Prinxiety And This Happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: His heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest.Literally.Or, the Prinxiety In A Heartbeat AU that has probably been done before but I don't care.





	In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that don't know, I'm technically on hiatus at the moment. But this has been a work in progress for months and since I already had the entire plot laid out thanks to the actual video, I figured I might as well finish it.  
> Enjoy!  
> Galaxy ||-//

_ Oh, god.  There he is. _

For a moment, Virgil could forget that it was creepy that he was watching Roman approach the gates of the school.  But then he realized - if Roman spotted him, he would look absolutely ridiculous.

So he ran.

Before long, he found himself in a tree, hanging from one of the limbs, and of course, because he could never catch a break, he still had a perfect view of Roman.

And who could resist the temptation of being able to watch Roman?  Watch him as he walked along, somehow managing to look casual while spinning an  _ apple _ on the tip of his finger and reading at the same time.

_ Wow. _  Virgil sighed almost dreamily.  He’d never seen anyone so perfect.

He tried to pull himself up to sit on the branch, but he accidentally hit his head on the limb above it, shaking the tree.  Roman stopped walking and turned to look, and Virgil quickly pressed himself to the tree, hoping Roman hadn’t seen him - and then he noticed something.

His heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest.

Literally.

Forcing himself not to panic, he pressed his hands to his chest, forcing his heart to stay in its proper place, but it kept struggling and struggling until it tore itself free.

It was flying, and it had a face, and Virgil was sure that his day couldn’t get any stranger.

But then, his heart flew around the tree and pointed excitedly to Roman.

“No, no!” Virgil whispered frantically as the heart grabbed his hand and tried to pull him with it.  “Don’t  _ do _ that - no - stop it!”

But then his heart pulled away from him, flying through the air and landing in Roman’s hand in place of the apple.

Roman didn’t even notice as he leaned to the side to take a bite of his ‘apple,’ his gaze still fixed on his book.

Virgil dropped down from the tree faster than he’d thought was possible, scrambling to retrieve his heart from Roman’s grip.

Unfortunately, his hand accidentally ended up there instead.

Roman glanced first at their intertwined hands, and then at Virgil’s face.  Virgil was blushing furiously.

“Uh, hi,” Roman said, pulling his hand away.  That voice,  _ oh, _ that beautiful, quirky, melodic voice...

“Hi,” Virgil said breathlessly.  “Sorry, I, um - “

He spotted his heart resting in the pages of Roman’s book, and all attempts at explaining himself were instantly forgotten as he lunged forward, trying to grab it and pull it back, away from Roman.  He didn’t want anyone to know about his crush. He wasn’t even out yet! What were people going to think of him?

Chasing the heart, round and round in circles - and then they both reached to grab it at the same time, and their hands ended up pressed together once again, and then Virgil realized that their faces were  _ extremely _ close, and if he shifted just the slightest bit, just moved forward only a  _ little, _ they’d be - 

_ Nope.  Not happening!  No! _

Embarrassed and keeping a firm grip on his heart, Virgil spun around, searching for something, somewhere to hide, and quickly dove into a trash can.

How fitting.

He watched from his hiding place as Roman gave a casual little wave to someone walking by (Virgil’s heart practically squealed at the sight), eyed Virgil’s trash can suspiciously, and then turned around and continued walking toward the front doors of the school.

Slowly raising his head, Virgil dared to peek further out of the trash can, only for his heart to escape, dragging him along with it, straight toward Roman, far too fast.

With every ounce of his strength, Virgil managed to pull his heart off of its course, but it only pulled him right back around, heading toward Roman, faster and faster until - 

Virgil’s foot caught on something on the ground - a pebble, a tree root, he couldn’t be sure - and both him and his heart were cast into the air, right over Roman’s head.

But when they landed, he found his heart had escaped his grasp and watched, horrified, as it chased Roman directly into the school.

_ Oh, no. _

He scrambled to the door, throwing it open, only to find Roman sitting on the ground, probably having been knocked over by Virgil’s stupid heart, which was now nuzzling Roman’s cheek lovingly.

That alone would’ve been incredibly embarrassing, but what made it worse was the people all around them, watching.

The whispers...the judging glances…

God, he had to get out of there.

He quickly grabbed his heart, fully intending on fleeing out the door and never coming back, ever, at all (or at least not for a very,  _ very _ long time) - but his heart grabbed Roman’s hand and refused to move.

And that, of course, was when Roman looked directly at him, brow furrowed before his eyes lit up with realization.

Virgil shook his head quickly, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent any tears from escaping, breaking Roman’s gaze, and just tugged a little harder on his heart.  This had to be a dream, it couldn’t be real, this  _ couldn’t _ be happening - 

But the sharp, searing pain he felt in his chest was definitely real.

He opened his eyes and saw that his heart had split into two pieces, one in his hands and the other in Roman’s.

But he didn’t look back.  He just ran.

 

Roman sat, dumbstruck, in the middle of the hallway, ignoring everyone’s gazes on him and instead staring down at the half-heart resting in his palms.

_ What just happened? _

Virgil -  _ the heart that had been chasing him was  _ **_Virgil’s,_ ** _ and he couldn’t pretend he didn’t know what that meant _ \- had ran as soon as he could, and it looked like he was...crying.

Cradling the pieces of Virgil’s heart in his hands, Roman stood, brushed himself off, and stepped outside, craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of Virgil, and…

There!

Sitting just below a tree, clutching his heart to his chest, tears streaming freely down his cheeks.

Roman approached slowly, trying not to scare Virgil, but it proved to be pointless when Virgil jumped and hastily started scrubbing at the tears on his cheeks with the sleeve of my hoodie.

“Hey,” Roman began, stepping a little closer.  “Hey, Virge, it’s just me, alright?” He reached out a hand, but Virgil pulled away.

“Virgil,” Roman said softly, meeting Virgil’s gaze as he sat down beside him, opening his palm to show the half of Virgil’s heart.

Hesitantly, Virgil held out his own hand, and Roman took it, squeezing the the two halves back together.

Immediately, the heart sprang back to life, and Virgil’s eyes brightened immediately.  He glanced over at Roman with a shaky smile. “Um...thanks.”

“So...what was that all about?” Roman asked gently, settling back to rest against the tree next to Virgil.

“I’m...I’m in love with you,” Virgil whispered, staring down at the ground.

Roman pressed one of his hands to his chest, smiling as he felt his own heart fall into his hand and he held it out to Virgil.

Virgil’s eyes widened as he looked at Roman’s heart and then back up at Roman himself.  “What...you…?”

Roman nodded, the gentle smile on his face never wavering as Virgil’s heart flew over to Roman’s, and they merged as one.

They both felt it.  Roman could tell from the sudden feeling of contentment in his chest and the look in Virgil’s eyes.

“I love you, too,” Roman said at last.

Virgil intertwined their fingers, scooting a little closer and resting his head on Roman’s shoulder.

They didn’t really end up going to class that day, but that was fine.

They had each other.


End file.
